


Need

by Shapesfrom221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depression, Fuck Or Die, Gen, M/M, Neglect, Prompt Fill, Teenagers, Teenchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shapesfrom221B/pseuds/Shapesfrom221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone says that if Omegas don't have a settled home life and a mate by the time they are sixteen, their mental and physical health will suffer. They can even die of it if the Omega is neglected long enough this way. Dean the omega is without a mate and he is not doing well at all. Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Entire prompt is spoilerish of the entire fic, but can be found: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/79997.html?page=4#comments

When Dean opened his eyes, he knew immediately it was going to be one of ‘those days’. The days his mind felt like cotton and his muscles felt not much better. Using all his strength, he pulled himself up, slight nausea sending waves crashing through his head. He put his head in his hands waiting for the waves to stop.

“Dean! Dean I want my breakfast.”

Dean looked over to the next bed to see his younger brother had woken and now wanted food.

“Good morning, Dean.” Smiled his ten year old brother, hair all mussed up from sleep. Sam was still in bed, making no attempts to get out of bed. It seemed as if he expected breakfast in bed.

“Good morning, Sam.” Dean swung his legs over the bedside, it was time to get up and make it. Soon his father would be back and would expect food ready and then they would move on. Move on from the crappy motel room as they always did. Move on to just another crappy motel room, when every bone in Dean’s body told him to stop. Stop and make home.

Dean checked the cupboards the stored the small amount of food they had, a box of cereal, on seeing there was less in there than before, he looked questioning towards his brother in the crappy, most likely flea infested, bed.

“I was hungry last night, I tried waking you, but you were dead to the world, so I did it myself.”

Dean sighed. There was only enough left in the box of cereal for one of them and not even a huge portion at that. There was not enough for dad, let alone himself. Dean, with waves still crashing in his head, poured it and milk into a bowl and presented it to Sam, who brightly chirped a “thanks Dean!” and proceeded to devour it.

There was nothing for dad; he would probably get something anyway. His stomach growled inquiringly, so he drank the rest of the milk. There wasn’t a huge amount of it anyway. Since they were on the road again, he would have to talk dad into stopping at shops to buy more food to keep, if not, once they were in a new location, he would go out and get stuff himself. The money for it as of yet, was still unsourced, but he’d get it, he didn’t want his brother to starve.

With the sun now flooding the room in the light, the familiar chugging of Dean’s favourite car parked just outside the room. “Dad!” yelled Sam in excitement, jumping up, scattering what was left of the cereal, making Dean wince, his own stomach now yelling in the displeasure.

Grizzled John Winchester unlocked the door and caught  his youngest son, “hey Sam” he welcomes tiredly and he nodded to Dean, coming in. “Any food?” Dean winces again.

“Dad, we just ran out of food and uh, milk. We need to go shopping.” John sighed.

“Oh well.” He dumped his bag with a thump on the ground. “I’m going for a shower and then four hours of sleep and then we’ll hit the road.”  Dean nodded and took the spilt bowl to the kitchen.

While Sam put on his Saturday morning cartoons, Dean went through John’s bag, taking out the bloody machete and gun to clean. From the blood and the used shells, Dean figured the vampire hunt went well. Dean would have gone with him, but Sam had complained of a headache and Dean stayed to care for him. From Sam’s morning bounciness, Dean could see Sam was now cured of what must have been a terrible ailment to suffer through. Yeah right, Dean had been through worse and he had still followed orders.

The blood had somewhat dried on the machete a little, making cleaning a little irksome, but he did so and by the time he had, his father had come out of the bathroom and collapsed on what had been Dean’s bed.

“Close the curtains! Wake me at 10.” And he was out. Dean continued cleaning the weapons.

***

The supermarket had a familiar, safe feeling for Dean. He liked the domesticity of the place, the cheery music, the bright colours. It appealed to something in Dean that he wouldn’t admit. Rows of orderly shelves, shoppers not about to attack him, young kids, female betas and omegas all milling around, purchasing everything from detergent to lollypops to babyfood to pet supplies.

The Winchesters had pulled into another small town, now after a wendigo that was said to be lurking in the surrounding woods. In the last five years, three groups of hapless campers had gone missing, only strips of material from the tent remaining.

It was evening and the other shoppers were getting the last of the supplies before heading home for the day. Dean included. So he milled around at his leisure, considering a wide variety of brands, but only placing the cheapest in the trolley. He wandered slowly picking more cereal, milk, coffee, toilet paper, the usual stuff, before remembering they were out of toothpaste and made his way down the Health aisle.

He again chose a homebrand and was making his way back out when another section caught his eye. He turned and looked longingly at the OmegaPlus range of care products. The labels boasted premium lube, condoms, heat stabilisers, vitamins, all marketed towards omegas. He fingered a travel dildo in its box. It boasted of its versatile design to relieve the itch of heat, while massaging the prostate. He wanted this; he really wanted it. But a quick check of the price ticket had him whimpering, placing it back ion the shelf.

“Mate’s gone away, has ‘e, love?” Dean turned quickly to face an older woman, a beta, from the smell of it.

“Uh…not really.” His head faced down and he shuffled his hands, reaching over to take the trolley handle.

“Are you alright?” He heard concern in her voice, but this wasn’t something he wanted to discuss with a random person. He mumbled something incoherent and made his way to checkout, hoping to get out without attracting too much attention.

_“Mate’s gone away, has ‘e love?” “Mate’s gone away, has ‘e love?” “Mate’s gone away, has ‘e love?” “Mate’s gone away, has ‘e love?”_

The words went around and around in his head. A mate. Dean didn’t have a mate. He was an omega and he didn’t have a mate. He wanted a mate. He needed a mate. He didn’t even have a promised mate. He didn’t have anybody.

Dean tottered down the road with his shopping bags and collapsed against the nearest wall. His throat began to swell and his eyes moistened, soon a hot salty tear was streaming down his cheek. Sobs began to wrack through his small frame. He wasn’t a large 14 year old, in fact in less than 5 months, he would be 15 and without a mate. He was an omega without a mate. Nearly a 15 year old omega without a mate.

He was such a pathetic omega, he really was. Nearly 15 and he hadn’t even attracted a mate. He was such a stupid fucking omega, not even his dad wanted him. Not even his dad would bother to find him a mate; he was so pathetic. He didn’t deserve a mate or a nice home to call his own. He should be strong for Sam, but he wasn’t. He should be strong for dad, but he wasn’t. He should have been born an alpha like Sammy and dad, but he wasn’t. He was the lowest of all, an omega, and the most pathetic one at that.

Then a hand reached out and touched his knee, by this time Dean was full out crying, sitting with his back against the wall, his head buried in his knees, his arms had wrapped around in the smallest measure of protection.

“Son, where’s your mate?” Dean looked up into the kindly eyes of a young alpha in a deputy badge. And Dean couldn’t stop himself.

“I don’t have a mate. I am so pathetic I don’t even have one. No one wants my stupid ass. I shouldn’t need one, but I do. I want one so badly… but I can’t have one. I want a home, I want a garden, I want a safe place to make…pies and…and things. But if I wasn’t so pathetic I wouldn’t need to…I shouldn’t need to…” But the alpha deputy pulled him into a hug.

“Shhh, shh it’s alright. I can help you. How about you tell me where you’re staying and we can get this sorted out, huh? What’s your name?” Dean found himself nodding and answering; he wanted to please this alpha. This alpha smelt like…safety and warmth.

“Dean…but I uhhh. I can’t tell you. No. I…I.” Suddenly Dean found himself confused. He shouldn’t be telling this cop this! Was he so weak he blabbed to the cops and got them all in trouble? No he couldn’t. That was the bad thing to do. Abruptly he pushed himself to his feat. Another wave of nausea pulsed through him, and what should have been a stalk off, was more of a stagger that had the deputy take him to steady to him.

“Woah, son, Dean was it? It’s all right. I’m Officer Wyatt; I can help you.” His voice was calm, authoritative, alpha. He was alpha. And Dean liked that. He wanted alpha mate. This was alpha mate.

Officer Wyatt had responded to a call about a distraught omega and now he had an adolescent omega in preheat rubbing himself on him, whimpering, wanting, leaking preheat pheromones by the barrel load enough to make his cock twitch. But he couldn’t… no he shouldn’t. But still, distressed omega. His inner alpha longed to take the omega away, take the pain away. No alpha liked to see a distressed omega, but this was a heatstruck, obviously unmated omega, ripe for mating, ripe for breeding. His inner alpha purred.

“Get the fuck away from my son!” Was all Wyatt heard before a fist had him stumbling backwards. Attacker! Must defend omega! And the young omega became the prize between the two fighting alphas.

Dean watched on and saw his father fight his prospective mate. He wanted the Wyatt; he didn’t look more than 10 years older than him. Dean knew that this alpha could provide a safe place to call home. But John Winchester was the bigger, stronger alpha male in this pair and won the fight, symbolically winning the omega.

John’s hand enclosed on his wrist and yanked him from the ground where he had fallen again. He was crying again as he was led away. He meekly followed his father, managing to snare the shopping bags so at least they would have food.

Dean was practically thrown into the motel room, “what was that! What the fuck was that?!” Yelled his father. Dean couldn’t answer and moved around to put the groceries in the right place. His father eventually stopped ranting and grumbled off to look out the windows. “Don’t bother putting that away, put it in the car. We’re leaving as soon as possible.”

“Dad,” he whispered. “I can’t go, I’m going into…heat,” he hiccupped.

“You can do your stinking omega crap on the road, I don’t have the time or energy to cater to your pathetic, weak omega whims. Now do as you are told and pack the car!”

“But dad…”

“Listen here boy, you are stronger than your omega. You are a Winchester boy! You are strong and brave and you don’t keep house and play with dolls. You are my son, the boy of John Winchester, only one of the long line of strong alpha Winchesters! You are strong Dean. You might be an omega physically, but mentally you are an alpha, as good as Sammy will be, so you need to be strong for him. Do you understand this? Do you understand that you need to be an alpha role model for your brother?”

“Yes sir.” Dean whispered. He shook.

“Good, now. Pack. The damn. Car.” And Dean did. He mustn’t let the weak omega parts overrule the alpha part of him. He wanted to believe it, but it didn’t stop his hole starting to throb.

When Officer Wyatt arrived with the sheriff, he found an empty motel room, stripped of all belongings, except the tangy scent of a preteen alpha, the sharp musk of a mature alpha and the exotic sweet scent of a preheat unmated omega that hung in the air. He growled; that was his omega!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more :)

He clutched his books to him, walking with purpose down the school corridor. He had Health now, then English, PE, then Home Ec. As an omega, he had a lighter class load and was expected to take certain classes, as did his younger brother as an alpha. Dean had turned 15 now and just as his schoolwork picked up, so did his father's expectations of him. John had grumbled as he ticked the "Omega" box on his high school enrolment form, but as omegas gave off such a distinct scent, there was no way to fool it, unless he got prescriptions for suppressants. But access to that was its own kettle of fish.

 

Dean didn't mind though. For the first time in a long while, he was starting to feel good. After Christmas, the Winchesters had pulled into the larger town of Brighton, Colorado, for what seemingly was going to be for the next few months. John had got them enrolled, booked a motel room and then disappeared for whoever knows where, leaving Sam with Dean.

 

It took a few weeks, but Dean felt confident for the first time in a long while. He knew how it was going to work; he had liked the idea of staying in one spot. The motel was certainly not the nicest place to stay for any length of time, but it was better than constant travel. He didn't know if his dad was taking pity on him or what, but finally he felt a little settled. And being settled also made him feel more 'normal', whatever that was. He felt more in control now, and if so, more of his natural sense of humour came out as opposed to his whiny, omega bitching that he had been doing a lot of recently.

 

The bell rang and he quickened his steps. Health class. He arrived pretty much bang on time, taking his normal seat at the back, nearest to the window for best views of the room and outside. Best to keep habit and always be on guard even if all the other students and the teacher was an omega also. Health classes were usually segregated by secondary gender, but not primary. 

 

"Alright, now. Good morning. Now, today I thought we'd start off easy, ease our way into the day..." Dean's eyes fixed on a leaf blowing in the wind. The voices around him softened, they were less interesting. And the leaf was quite pretty, a very verdant green.... "And what about you, Dean?" Suddenly he was snapped back into the world by the bespoken name. He must have had a glazed look in his eyes as the teacher came over. “Earth to Dean. Are you alright?”

 

He looked at the small woman. Omega, bonded omega judging by the smell of the alpha on her and the ring on her finger. “No, I’m fine. What was the question again?”

 

She tilted her head, given him a strange look, but must have decided there was nothing wrong as she made her way back to the front and instructed again, “we are talking about traditional sayings or old wives stories pertaining omegas. Such as leaving nettle leaves under the pillow of a pregnant omega will help the chances of a healthy birth or that omegas must have a settled home life and be mated or they can become ill or worse. Have you heard anything like that?”

 

He leant back in his chair, crossing his arms behind his head, flashing his award winning cocky grin. “What about the one that goes, “never eat yellow snow”?” The boy nearest to him snorted quietly in amusement, while the teacher gave him a rueful smile.

 

“Yes I would advise staying away from yellow snow, any others?” She wasn’t going to let him go as easily. Dean just told her no and went back to staring out the window. Something was niggling at him, be couldn’t work out what.

 

By the end of the class he realised what it was. Dean packed up slowly, drawing out opening his bag painfully slowly until everyone else had gone except the teacher. Suddenly his hands wouldn’t sit still and he found himself grinding his teeth. A small wave of heat brushed his cheeks.

 

“Ms. I uhh, I have a question.” She looked up surprised to still see Dean there; usually he made it a point to leave the room first.

 

“Can I help you, Dean?” She looked at him and could see the tension in his body, his quite handsome face marred by it.

 

“You said something about needing a settled home life. Is this true?” He refused to meet her eyes; instead deciding the tessellated floor needed inspection.

 

“It is something everyone says happens. It’s one of those things.” Silence settled over them, and she noticed his avoidance. “Your family moves around don’t they?”

 

Dean didn’t answer. He had never heard of this before, but it sounded right, correct. “What do you mean ‘ill or worse’?”

 

“Omegas without a mate by the age of 16 often report feelings of depression, lethargy, even in severe cases the heart can slow, blood pressure goes down, sometimes even _hypoglycemia-like symptoms. It can actually be potentially life threatening_.” She watched concerned as the student in front of her was badly trying to keep his features blank. “Dean, are you experiencing any of these?” Her hand rose to her his shoulder, comforting. Another tale of old was that physical contact between omegas was very calming, more so than that of alpha or beta.

 

“No.” He finally spoke at last, stepping back, he pulled his bag over his shoulder and again without meeting her eyes, he strode out the room.

 

That would explain why he felt bad every other day, wasn’t it? He knew instinctively that he needed to stay. Stay and mate. But he thought he was just being weird, weak. Now he knew that in fact this was a pathetic omega tendency. It would mean that he would always fail his father, just because he his body would want them stay in places too long, when it was for the better of the family to move on. 

 

Why on earth did he have to be born an omega? He would have accepted being beta and so would his dad, but omega? _Omega?_

 

He pushed the lavatory door open, needing a place to hide for a while. He had to get to English, but he just couldn’t do it. He was an omega, how could you expect him to do it when he was what he was? As the tears began to flow and the sobs began to wrack his body, he realised he just hated it all. He looked in the mirror at his blotchy face, all pink and disgusting.

 

“You are a Winchester. You shouldn’t cry. Stop crying or dad will come and give you something to really cry about.” He told himself firmly. “You are a WINCHESTER. Winchester’s don’t cry like…like…like omegas! Stop being such a bitch!” A hint of rage rushed through him and he punched the mirror, desperate to break something. But his hand only shook with pain and he suddenly began to feel a little calmer. He stood, flexing and curling his fist.

 

He looked into the mirror again. With his hand throbbing in pain, he kept his features cool. Physical pain he could bare, he was trained to stand it. He thought he looked like a proper Winchester now. Strong, brave, alpha. Not weak, pathetic, omega. He could do this.

***

Dean stood out the front of Sam’s middle school. He sat on a rock, nostrils flaring. Where was he? It was 15 minutes since the bell rung, his brother should’ve have come out by now. He picked up a pebble from the ground and rolled it around his hands. It was calming in a way. It felt relaxing in his hands.

 

“Dean!” He looked up to see a group of boys running towards him, the grin of satisfaction on Sammy’s face showed that he wasn’t being chased. The group raggedly pulled up in front of his rock, breathing hard like a pack of colts just reined in. “Dean, these are my friends, Kyle and Nick. I wanted to take them back home to show them my stuff.”

 

Dean looked in disbelief. “You want to take them back to the motel? No! Sorry Sam, but no.” He could see the anger in Sam’s face at being denied.

 

“Why not?” He spoke childishly, Dean looked over the head of Sam at the two other boys who had a grin of trouble on their faces.

 

“Uhh, really? You know why not. Plus, dad would kill you.” If he didn’t kill himself, whatnot with all the guns and knives stashed the motel.

 

“Dad isn’t here and he is not going to be here for weeks, you know how he is! Anyway, the motel isn’t far. I just want to show them some of my cool stuff.”

 

“No Sammy, just no.” the 10, nearly 11 year old flared his nostrils, almost growling.

 

“Sam, you will see them tomorrow. Come on, we need to get back before it gets dark. Bye Carl and Mick or something.” He shooed the other two away and began to herd his brother down the road.

 

“Dark, hey? What are you scared, omega?” Dean gripped his arm but stayed silent. If he had to whip his baby brother’s ass, he’d rather do it away from many possible eyes.

 

“You know, we were doing some US History, and did you know they used to keep all omegas slaves? Not just black ones? Yeah. Dean if you had of lived 200 years ago you’d be sitting on a dog mat with a collar around your neck constantly begging to suck your owners cock-“

 

“SHUT IT, SAM!” He yanked his arm to make him face him. “Don’t you say that!”

 

“Why, Omega? Are your feelings hurt? Did you know where omegas sit in the world today? I’m surprised dad even lets you out of the house. After all, that’s where your proper place is. Dad’s kidding himself if he thinks you can hunt, you can barely shoot a gun.”

 

“I can shoot a gun better than you can,” but Dean’s heart just wasn’t in it, instead he left his little brother on the road. He felt a lump in his throat and an itch further down. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There had been many more reasons to keep those boys out than just the hunting paraphernalia. His brother would have to take care of himself if he was such a big alpha. Asshole.

 

Thank god it was Friday, this heat felt like it would be brutal. He managed to get into his bedroom and began stripping clothes. For now it was only preheat, it would last on and off for the next few hours before the main heat hit and then Dean would be incapacitated. Just one more reason why he hated being an omega.

 

Sam stood outside the bedroom door. A throbbing guilt beat in his gut as he heard the moans and whimpers from his older brother. The pheromones wafted all around him, making him see the error of his ways. He may be 10 but he wasn’t unaware of what was happening. He knew about the omega’s heat, what it did and why it happened. He was an alpha or was going to be. He had not; as one might say  ‘popped his knot’ yet. But as he was the only alpha here now, in the presence of a needy omega, it was instinctive duty to protect. As he was from the same ‘pack’, Dean smelt pleasant, but not attractive. Prevent inbreeding.

 

He was such an idiot. How could he talk that way to an omega in a delicate state? Everyone knew you needed to comfort omegas during their heats as they were very emotionally and physically draining, but Dean wouldn’t want him around. Why would he? Sam couldn’t believe just how bad an alpha he was, hurting an omega…

 

Sam barricaded the doors. Make the den nice and safe for Dean. At least they were enclosed here. It was the worst when Dean was forced to endure his heats on the road. Often his brother world cry in the back seats until their dad would tell him off for it.

 

Dean stuffed his fingers as far up his hole as he could, trying to sooth the itch that burned there without success. A dildo would work so perfectly there, and a knot would work even better. He wanted someone. He wanted someone to hold him, rub him, touch him, stuff their cock up his hole, maybe down his throat, he wasn’t picky. He wanted someone; something but there was no one to offer anything. No alpha mate, nor even a toy.

 

He hiccupped a sob and gripped his own cock to stroke it. But it just wasn’t enough.


	3. Chapter 3

His heat was just as lonely and frustrating as it always was and by the end of it, he felt energyless. For a few moments he just could not move. Shame stabbed his heart as if his own body was punishing him for not mating. He knew his body yearned for a mate to comfort him at this time, bring him food and gifts. It was just another way he felt inadequate. His very nature told him an alpha was supposed to care for him, not the other way around. It was as usual as any other time after heat, so he wasn’t particularly concerned.

His conversation with his Health teacher had been forgotten, though, the itchy hole and painful contractions casting that information far from his mind. He only remembered him and Sammy. Sammy as usual had been demanding and frustrating. He was also putting off a scent that made Dean wrinkle his nose in disgust, trying to push him away from his body whenever his brother came looking.

But his younger brother needed care too; he shouldn’t be so selfish, only thinking of himself. And so at his brother’s calling for food, Dean heaved himself up and made his way to the kitchen to prepare something simple. The entire time his bottom half felt sore and achy in a bad way, he had a headache and he just became tired so easily. He might have thought this was worse than usual and something niggled in the back of his mind, but it was again pushed away by a cry from Sam’s room.

Dean left the kitchen in a hurry to find his brother naked on his bed seemingly groaning in agony. He has on his knees by hunched over with hands on his groin.

“Sam, SAM?!” He dropped to his knees by Sam’s bed putting his palm on his forehead and feeling hotness. In fact the entire body was hot. Then Sam looked up and Dean’s heart froze at the sight of the glassy, unfocused eyes. Dean forgot all of his medical training, and panic set in. He felt very small, very unsure what to do. He felt he should know what to do, that he should know what was wrong with Sam, but he didn’t. He was scared.

Unsure what else to do, he dialled emergency services knowing that their dad would probably kill him on return. You didn’t ring the authorities, you don’t’ draw attention to yourself. But Dean was half out of his own mind anyway.

“911, what’s your emergency?” Asked a cool, calm female voice.

“My brother…he’s…there’s something wrong…I don’t know…”

“Okay sir, do you know where you are?” Dean rattled off an address. “Can you describe what’s happening?”

“My brother looks in pain, he’s hot, eyes all glassy, he’s all hunched over…I think there’s something wrong with his….his…his penis or something. I don’t know.”

“Can you tell me how old he is, sir?”

 

“He’s nearly 11, in like four months.”

“Sir can you tell me what his secondary gender is?”

“Alpha…” And then the thought occurred to him, why had he been so stupid? There was more to Sam’s awful behaviour of late after all.

“Has his bulbus glandis manifested prior?”

“No. This must…oh shit I’m such an idiot, he’s popping his knot…” The Health classes flooded back into his mind, how the human knot appeared in fever like conditions, often rendering a new alpha out of control as new testosterone flooded his bloodstream, leaving him lustful and very, very hot. It was often dubbed the ‘alpha’s heat’, but it only lasted once. The best thing for him to do was leave Sam some water and lock the door until his was back to his faculties.

“I have redirected the ambulance, but can give you the number for a doctor to come out. Would you like that?”

Dean thought it through, no there was no point wasting someone’s time when they could be attending to an actual emergency. “No, I will okay. Thank you anyway, sorry.”

“It’s okay sir, have a nice day.” And the line went dead.

It didn’t matter if it was a school day; neither of the brothers were in a state to attend. When Sam was back to normal he would bitch about missing classes, but in the end, it didn’t matter, as neither of them would ever be able go on to do tertiary education. Sam would be expected to continue the family business, hunting things and saving people, and even if he wasn’t expected by dad to continue as well, Dean was an omega and therefore exempt from college or university. He didn’t care though; he had never held the desire to do it anyway.  
  
It was around 2pm when Dean finally decided to bite the bullet and he dialled his dad. It rang in his ear for a few seconds and then an automated message played, stating he couldn’t answer and it was best to leave a message. “Dad, it’s Dean. Sam popped his knot; he’s a fully fledged alpha now. Just thought you should know.” he didn’t go on to tell he went through heat, because he knew that would only anger John, not that he blamed that.  
  
Life for two of them returned to normal, or as normal as ever. They were left in peace by everyone and Dean felt a little more secure again. He would hate to admit it but the new pheromones being released by his brother made him feel better. They were comforting, but not in the way he would want to cuddle up with, no that thought disgust him. It was comforting to have an alpha around, even if the alpha was only 10, nearly 11. Sam’s behaviour became a little more erratic, but that was only hormones and instincts. And testosterone mostly, according the fight he had had with another recent alpha.  
  
The days weren’t too bad; they went to school. Dean even managed to start talking to alphas at school, his mind driving him to find a mate for his next heat; so far he favoured an older boy named Ian. But overall, he was feeling a little safe and secure.  
  
If only John hadn’t suddenly appeared, Dean would have found a mate and been happy. But the grizzled alpha showed up one day, storming into the motel room and first pulled Sam into a hug.  
  
“Oh my boy! Congratulations! An alpha finally!” He ruffled up his hair with a huge smile of pride on his face. A Winchester alpha! “My baby boy’s growing up. I am very proud, very proud!” Then he turned to his first son.  
  
“Dean, good job,” was all he managed to say, and Dean nodded, “now, go clean the weapons, pack up the car. We are leaving tomorrow morning.”  
  
Dean looked up, “but dad. No I like it here. Please I don’t want to go.”  
  
“We are leaving, Dean. Go pack the car.” Dean felt a glare of control and his inner omega folded under the presence of his alphasire.  
  
“Yes sir,” he talked quietly and moved off to follow orders.  
  
If Dean thought his life was bad before, it had no bearing on his life now. Every single day became a struggle, mentally and physically. His limps became heavier and he ate less, throwing most of it up anyway. He was plagued by frequent aches and pains, lethargy, fevers and his digestive system would just not settle. Diarrhea was a daily element now and his heats had never been more painful and soul crushing. He began to cry whenever he was alone; there was no stopping it.  
  
On top of that Sam had become argumentative to John. The two of them fighting about everything, Sam questioning everything, from the life, to mom, to why he wasn’t allowed to just go to a normal school like a normal kid. To Dean he had turned very patronisingly nice to one minute and then a brat the next.  
  
None of it helped Dean who yearned for some peace to work things out and a mate to comfort him, for when things became bad. He told himself he would eventually feel good as he always did after a while, but months went passed without a settled place and he really did not feel better, in fact he felt worse.

It all came to a head when one morning Sam had the task of getting his brother up and a horrible, rotten smell was wafting under the door. Dean had become unfriendly and irritable, but he was an omega so he tried to care for him. He would thank Dean when he brought him breakfast or made him lunch, he would put his hand on his shoulder and ask him if everything was okay.  
  
But he only got grunts in return. Stupid omega, thought Sam, always whining like that. Why doesn’t he just grow up? But Sam’s Health classes were only beginning to look at omegas and so there was no way to know that his brother was heading down a very rocky road.  
  
John, damn him, had not made an appearance for a few days, so when Dean was catatonic in his bed, giving off a most awful scent, he had no other choice but to call for help. Suddenly there were people everywhere asking him questions.  
  
“Where is Dean’s mate?”  
“Where is their father?”  
“Why is Dean unmated?”  
“Why is a preteen alpha left alone in charge of a teen omega?”  
  
Sam tried to answer the questions honestly, but the admittance that Dean was actually in charge of him, had them shaking their heads in disbelief. Sam had tears running down his face as he saw his big brother on a gurney pushed into the back of the ambulance. Sam managed to claw his way into the big square vehicle and sat in the corner as the medics spoke in an unintelligible language that meant nothing to him.  
  
Sirens blearing, he and his brother were whisked away around the town’s streets, going places he had never been before. But his only eyes fell on Dean who was strapped at knee and chest on the gurney. An IV line trailed from his left wrist and an oxygen mask was over his face. The paramedics kept asking Dean questions, which he was sort of able to answer, but they were slurring.  
  
Then one of the medics injected something down the line. “What is that?” asked Sam nervously. But the medic didn’t answer them.  
  
“ETA?” They asked the driver.  
  
“Two minutes,” was the return. Two minutes. Two minutes and Dean would be in the right care. Those two minutes seemed to take forever, but once they arrived, the door was pulled open and Dean’s gurney was wheeled out.  
  
“Acute heat neglect syndrome. Patient stabilised. Wheel to Critical Care.” Sam tried to follow, but a nurse pushed him away and soon Dean was gone behind doors. Handling it like a strong young alpha he was, Sam collapsed into the waiting chairs and felt his throat seize up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I have to warn that there is non con in here. I wasn't originally going to have it happen as Dean is 15, but it is a kind of a medical procedure, impersonal and is not an act of perversion. Still, yucky and you don't have to read if you don't want to.

The heat doctor on call immediately scrubbed up at the announcement that an omega suffering from a severe acute heat neglect and hastened to the ward where he found a teen omega nearly catatonic.

 

“What’s happened?” He took in the pasty omega drenched in sweat and who had begun to shiver, if they didn’t act now they could potentially loose him. The omega’s pulse rate and temperature were read to him and he decided on the right course of action. “Strip and restrain.”

 

He and others in the team stripped the omega of his clothes and buckled soft but strong restraints around his limbs, the legs being tied to stirrups that could move. Taking a generous amount of lube in his palms, the doctor went for the nipples first, taking in the small little nubs and began to rub them, kneading them rather firmly, getting a moan out of the boy from his oxygen mask. He indicated to the medic next to him to take over as his hands travelled down.

 

He was gentle on the sides, massaging them, making the boy squirm a little. It was working. He let another take over that job as he took in the poor omega’s neglected cock. It was flaccid but horrifically purple, neglected far too long, this would hurt the omega but it had to happen. The nurse squirted more lube and then he took the cock in one hand, the balls in another and jacked lightly.

 

Immediately the omega’s eyes flew open, emitting a loud screech, tugging at his restraints. But no one stopped, in fact the manipulations of his sensitive cock and balls became stronger and the boy started to cry, trying to escape. The nipples were roughly played with, the sides tickled and the boy began to beg.

 

“Please. Please no, stop!” But they couldn’t, this had to happen no matter the begging.

 

The neglected cock began to rise at the attention, becoming harder. The doctor gripped a little tighter and twisted his wrist, gaining a cry from the patient, once it was fully hard; he leant over and took it shallowly into his mouth, lightly sucking. The boy responded by crying and struggling in his bonds.

 

The doctor didn’t take him very deep, but now sucked strongly, swiping his tongue over and around, paying attention to the sensitive glands. He did it all for efficiencies, it wasn’t for pleasure, but to bring the omega off as soon as possible. When he felt the testes rise up, he pulled off and inserted a tube over the cock so when the omega came with a blood curdling scream, they had a sample.

 

“No more, please no more. No, please.” Whimpered the omega as another soothingly whispered to him, rubbing his neck and massaging his scalp. But the cock was a less horrific colour now, the orgasm releasing some of the pent up pressure that was killing the omega. But it wasn’t enough; it was still painfully hard.

 

“I’m going in,” spoke the doctor who easily pulled his own penis free from his pants. He rolled a condom over it, now was not time for a pregnancy, and slicked with lube before taking in the omega’s red, puffy hole that winked and pulsed. He swirled his finger around it, making the omega huff and squirm, trying to stimulate the natural slick.

 

“Please, alpha, please,” the omega’s barely spoken words made the doctor push his index finger in to the knuckle and the hole responded by gripping it. The hole was desperate to be filled, but it wouldn’t be easy. He had decided a short, hard taking would be more beneficial than a drawn out play with vibrators, and so when he had the omega loose enough, he lined up and pushed in.  The hole gripped like a vice, making the doctor nearly keen with his own pleasure, but this was not about him.

 

The omega cried a little more, but also began to moan and wriggle and the doctor began to piston in and out. He didn’t go too fast to overwhelm, but already he could feel it getting to him and the knot at the base of his cock began to fill. He angled his cock to hit the prostate, gaining yet more cries of pleasured pain, but the omega feel completely quiet expect for rapid breaths when he pushed the bulge through the tight ring, now effectively trapped. He waited for the boy to get used to the sensation before continuing.

 

By now the pressure was deep and his own balls needed release, but all his professional training stopped him from outright rutting the poor thing, that and the scent inhibitors he had taken, so he wouldn’t be susceptible to the omega’s heat. He was the only alpha in the room, the rest were betas or other omegas, this was serious, they all needed to be on board and work as a team or their patient might sustain irreparable damage or worse, it was no time to start games of hierarchy.

 

When the doctor felt his knot tie completely, he used it to press it against the prostate and in tandem with a nurse jacking the omega’s penis; they had the boy coming for a second painful time. The doctor held himself back and continued to rub on the prostate, making the cock to spill yet more.

 

It went on for another 15 minutes until the omega fell back into unconsciousness and the doctor felt his own cock go down without coming. With no unbareble need, he tucked himself back in. This would be the first of many necessary treatments, but it was as impersonal as conducting a gynecological exam. 

***

Vicky had seen a lot of things in her time as an omega nurse, she’d seen deliveries, both good and bad, young ones going through heat for the first time, physical and even sometimes a neglected heat, but never this bad. Her heart went out for the poor boy, Dean Smith, it said on his intake papers, whose heat had been neglected to the point where only a very painful coarse of treatments would keep him alive. The boy was nearly 16 and without a mate, there had been no other choice. It was horrible; a shocking business.

 

She entered the patient room of four beds in the omega ward, all four of them were suffering heat neglect, but Dean was by the worst case she had ever seen,. She smiled down friendly to the green enquiring eyes.

 

“Good morning, Dean. How are you feeling?” She began to inspect his chart, as well as the machine that monitored his vitals. He had been here a week now and was doing much better, he was no longer in the ‘danger zone’.

 

“Tired, bored shitless but okay. When can I go?” As bad as the case had been, she couldn’t help but be amused by the teen’s resolve.

 

“Feeling tired is to be expected and as I’ve said before, as an underage, unmated omega, you need to have guardian here to check you out. As no guardian of yours has come forward or been able to be contacted, at this time you are in State custody. As social worker will be around very shortly to go over your options. I’m sorry Dean, but it doesn’t look like it will happen any time soon.”

 

She could see his pretty face light up in anger. “Yes you’ve said before. And when I’m better?”

 

“You will go into a program to help omegas such as yourself who have been neglected.” She would by far rather have someone who cared about the boy take him than go into it. It wasn’t that omegas were abused, rather that they were less taken care of personally and more as a group. She took a look over his breakfast tray and noted he had only picked at it. “You must eat more, Dean, now is not the time to fast.”

 

“Well it tastes like shit.” She hid a grin, omegas were most often brought up to never use such language, and it was quite cute coming out of his mouth.

 

“It might, but it’s what your body needs. Tell you what, if you eat all of it, I’ll see what I can do getting a TV in here so you guys can watch stuff.”

 

“Only if you get pay per view, that or ‘My Little Pony’.” He flashed her a grin that no doubt had melted hearts at school.

 

“Well, you’ll only know if you eat, won’t you? And if you’re a really good boy, I have these,” she held up a bag of peanut M&Ms.

 

“Gimme” an arm reached up for them.

 

  
“Uh! Breakfast first.”  She smiled a little maliciously strode off hearing the quiet complaints of ‘no damn pie’ and how all of this constituted cruelty. Poor boy, he had seen a lot of neglect, but now he could get the help he needed and she could see right through his bravado, he was scared, he was hurt, but for not much longer.

 

She passed through the ward doors to the waiting room where young Sam Smith, was talking to a doctor and man in a suit; the social worker. “Hello, I’m Vicky Lang, head nurse of this ward. Are you here to talk about Dean?”

 

“Hi! Yes, call me Tom; I am here to talk about Dean and Sam Smith’s options. Do you have time to talk with me?” They all, including Sam, followed the doctor into his office.

 

“I only have 5 minutes to discuss this, I am very busy, and” began the doctor, “at this time Dean Smith is no longer at risk of death or even irreparable damage. He has responded very well to treatments of penetration and sensation, and I believe he will have no lasting physical problems interfering with a proper bonding.”

 

Tom spoke up. “Sam and I have been trying to get in contact with their father, but at this time that has not been possible. Right now I have been looking into suitable relations of them to take guardianship or they go into state custody. “

 

All eyes fell on Sam, “we don’t have a lot of family left. Really just Dean, dad and me. Any we do have would be in Lawrence, Kansas, but I’ve never met them, they wouldn’t know me if they saw me in the street.” Sam had spent a humiliating week being in a custody home, being asked who, what, when, where, why questions. If he was older he could just take Dean and get out of here, but as he was only 14 that was not feasible. He had attempted to get in contact with John many times, but the man had seemingly fallen off the face of the earth. Then a thought struck him, and he nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it before. He just hoped it would be okay. “Wait there is an uncle in South Dakota we know.”

 

The eyes fell back on him. “You didn’t feel the need to speak of it before?” Asked Vicky wiry. She couldn’t believe the young alpha, 14 or no, completely ignoring his omega brother like that.

 

“Well, dad and him never got on, but he was always good to Dean and me. Please can I borrow a phone to call him?” The doctor gestured to the phone in front of him and Sam snapped it up, feeling utterly silly for a moment. What was this man’s number? Sam thought he should check his own phone just in case it was in it. And low and behold it was.

 

_**ring ring**_

_“Hello?”_ Asked a gruff voice.

 

“Bobby? It’s me, Sam. Hey, uhh, I know it’s been a while, but I think I need your help.” He spoke with trepidation from the scrutiny of the three professionals on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas too :)


End file.
